personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CsPPP/What the What?!?!
' Outline: ' * Control's Disparity * Decima's Deal * Vigilance's Betrayal * Team Finch is #1 * And Then There Was Root... with a twist Wow, what a game changer that last episode (Most Likely To...) was! I'm still recovering from the overload of pure awesomeness, but, luckily I am strong enough to pump out a theory! I can never pass up an opportunity to share a new idea! Well, almost never, but these most recent events most certainly call for it! So much happened that I think I'll need to change up a few of my previous theories! As the season has progressed (yep, I'm totally using that exit clause that I always talk about, but that you probably never considered more than a joke) predictions have changed and more information has surfaced, which call for new up to date ideas! So, without further ado, I present to you my theory on why I think Decima will get even trickier, Vigilance will become even more of a threat and how Control is more susceptible now than she ever has been. Plus, how our team will be thrown into the middle of it all! '' Control's Disparity '' Let's begin with the most pressing thing that perhaps is on everyone's mind: Control! I mean, come on, right?! She had to shut down her freaking program! After all that she's done for the country? Well, of course, and I'm sure we all suspect it, that she is not done by a long shot. There is no way, with her feeling that the country is now basically unprotected, that she would sit idly by with her goons and their black bags, and just let this hole in their security open up. Heck, she even threatened her boss towards the end because of this. '' Decima's Deal '' You might ask though, "But what can she do? I know she's not one to lay down and take it, but all her power came because she had the backing of the government." Very true, she is truly desperate now, but that is what makes her perhaps one of the most dangerous threats to the system if there ever has been one this big! Why? Because she is now the most susceptible character with knowledge of The Machine and most of its workings, which is exactly why I think Decima will come to her with a tempting offer. With Samaritan, they will have the "solution" to her problem, and I could very much see Control striking a deal with the devil in exchange for her country's safety. We've already seen that she's willing to "think outside the box/rules" on certain things, and she will do whatever it takes to protect the country. What could she possibly have to offer Decima though; why would they need her? Well, she has the one thing that no one else can give that would be the final piece to building Samaritan: access or knowledge of all the NSA feeds capable of allowing a machine to function properly. With her knowledge of what our Machine needed to function I'm quite certain she would be able to provide a map of the necessary lines to tap. '' Vigilance's Betrayal '' This is where Vigilance would fit in. I know, you're scratching you heads right now because Vigilance has never seemed to be this deep into the battle of the machines. The fact is though, that they were the ones who drove Control to this level of desperation with their efforts to expose the government. "So, you're going to suggest that they've been working with Decima all along?" Yes and no really. We have seen Decima and Vigilance show up at the same time and at the same place a lot, such as in Root Path, but it is precisely for that reason that we can assume they are not working together. As in, why would Greer show up to an op that he already has a supposed team of his working on. We've seen in the past that the way Greer operates when he sends a team out is to hang back and let the team to all the heavy lifting. Therefore, it would be pointless for him to show up with Vigilance fighting for the same goal if they were both on the same side. Here comes the complicated part of my theory, my guess is that Vigilance has been secretly organized by Decima from the beginning. Doesn't it seem odd that Vigilance apparently has an endless supply of goons and weaponry, not to mention that, for a hometown group of freedom fighters, they are actually very well organized (hence my theory early on when I thought our Machine actually organized them for some purpose). It's just too well constructed to be that a few people got this idea to fight the government and it grew into this. Also, think about these facts: Vigilance shows up shortly after Decima fails to gain control of our Machine, and what do we know Vigilance's purpose was: to expose the government for spying on the American people. With their gung ho attitude it seems as though they only needed direction and a bit of a kick start to get organized and off they went. Decima could have easily learned of Samaritan after being defeated by our group of heros, came up with this plot to force Control into desperation (and expose our Machine), and get her to give them what they need to complete their machine. Vigilance just wouldn't have realized that they had been tricked until it was too late. '' Team Finch is #1 '' Now to the future, and to where our group comes in! I think that the finale will end up being a three way battle between our group, a betrayed Vigilance, and Decima/Control! A battle of the machines so to speak. Samaritan will come online and the entire internet structure will be shaken by the cyber warfare between our Machine and it. It won't just be left at that either. I'm sure Reese and Shaw will have many goons and their black bags to deal with, and Finch as well as Root and her army of hackers will play huge roles. The end is what I think will be most surprising though. Of everything that happens, I think Vigilance will be the ones who defeat Decima and bring down Samaritan, perhaps being killed themselves in the process! '' And Then There Was Root... with a twist '' Overall, if they're not dead, it would be nice to see Vigilance come around once they see all the destruction and loss of life that either took place or could have happened, but was eventually ended or stopped before hand by our Machine. Once they realize it is autonomous from the government and is truly in the interest of protecting lives, I could see them joining Root in the hunt for Relevant numbers. Who knows, anything could happen on this show! As always, thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed my latest wacky idea (yes, even the ending, which is most likely not to occur if anything does even), but hey, if not then I'll just use the good old exit clause again: "Theories subject to change as the show goes on..." Remember, if you have any ideas please feel free to post them on the forums; I love reading them all, and the exit clause is always available to you as well, so no worries there! Thanks again. Category:Blog posts